


We'll always be together, right?

by Amybloo



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Post-Lightning Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amybloo/pseuds/Amybloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Lightning Returns)<br/>In the new world, Fang has an important question for Vanille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll always be together, right?

_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long._

 

Fang looked out over the green fields that spread out in front of her. A cool summer breeze drifted through the tree she was sitting under. The crisp sound of the leaves in the air and the quiet hum of the nearby wildlife were all the sounds she could hear. The sun was well on its way to setting and a variety of warm colours painted the sky.

“This new world isn’t too bad, hey Fang?~” The familiar sound of Vanille’s cheery voice filled her ears.  
“Vanille! Don’t sneak up on me like that.. you’ll give a woman a heart attack y’know?”  
The orange haired girl just grinned in reply.  
“You asked me to meet you here silly, or did’ya forget already?”  
Vanille puffed out her cheeks and wagged her finger in Fangs direction, causing a knowing smile to appear on the older girl’s face. How many times over all these years had she seen that same expression? Yet it never failed to warm her heart.  
“‘Course I didn’t.. I just wasn’t expecting you to be on time for once!”  
Knowing someone so well, it becomes so easy to wind them up. To cause that momentary offense, before they realise they’re being teased.  
“H-Hey.. I was only late last time ‘cause there was that thing with the sparrow.. an’ besides-” Her arms crossed, cheeks reddening as the penny dropped. Fang recognised the exact moment of course, causing her to roar with laughter.  
“Faaaang~!” The smaller girl shoved the elder playfully. “No fair.” She sulked.

As the laughter subsided the two of them sat silently, shoulder to shoulder, backs against the tree, looking out into the distance together. The whole of the new world ahead of them. Their hands naturally found each others and softly entwined. This kind of action between the two always happened without them having to think about it much. It had become second nature after spending so much time together.

Fang thought back over all the time they had spent in each other’s company. Way back to the orphanage in Oerba where they first met;

_Fang approached the small, orange haired girl carefully. She’d noticed her crying, all the other kids ignored it, but for some reason she couldn’t bear to hear that sweet looking girl cry. She had to make it stop._  
 _“Hey..” She said softly as she knelt down to the girl’s level, causing the smaller girl to look at her, sniffling, trying to wipe the tears from her face._ _“Your name’s Vanille right?"_  
 _The girl nodded silently, her tears slowly coming to a halt._  
 _“It gets betta y’know?.. It’s hard when you first arrive.” She placed a hand reassuringly on the smaller girl’s shoulder and tried her best to smile a convincing smile. Although the more she looked into the innocent, emerald eyes staring back at her, the easier it seemed to become._  
 _“I feel like it’s getting easier already” The orange haired girl beamed an adorable smile, causing both their cheeks to become warm._ _“That’s the spirit~” Fang playfully ruffled Vanille’s hair._  
 _“Oh!... Name’s Fang by the way.” She grinned, feeling silly, realising she’d completely forgotten to introduce herself._  
 _“Fang~” The younger girl repeated slowly and somehow fondly. Fang had never liked the sound of her own name this much before.  
_

Thousands of years had passed since then, but it still felt like yesterday. So much had happened to the two of them, but she could still remember exactly how she felt in that moment. From that day on Fang vowed to herself that she would always look out for Vanille, that they would always be together.  
It was that promise that always kept them going. 

_“We’ll always be together, right?”  
“Right.”_

Although there had been times they had been separated, they always ended up together again. Like it really was their fate to be together. Forever. Just like they had both hoped. Like they had both promised each other. 

Fang remembered the point that she woke up in the new world. Blinking and squinting into existence again. As the blurry shapes became less blurry and she realised what had happened the panic had set in. Vanille. Where was Vanille? And as if she could tell what Fang was thinking she grabbed her hand.  
“I’m right hea’~”

It really was fate. Fang smiled to herself.

“And just what’re you grinnin’ at?” Vanille interrupted her thoughts and bought her back to the present again.  
“Nuthin’... just thinking about old times that’s all.” She smiled, a warm smile.  
“I’m surprised you can remember back that far….” She paused, knowing she was in trouble for what she was about to say but couldn’t hold it back. “..Old lady..” She added, quieter that the rest of the sentence, she was still a little nervy when it came to teasing the older girl.  
“Hey!!” Fang pulled a sulky face and crossed her arms dramatically in protest.  
“You can talk anyway.. you’re only two years younger than me!” She nudged the girl with an elbow and stuck out her tongue childishly.

“So..” She decided it was a smart time to change the subject. “What did you bring me here for anyway?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
Fang suddenly became nervous as she remembered the motive she had for this meeting. That feeling of tiny butterflies flying around in her stomach announced itself, it only ever seemed to happen when Vanille was involved.

Fang was brave. She was a warrior, except when it came to Vanille. That girl had a way of reducing her to a nervous mess. She swallowed heavily, trying to trap the butterflies in her stomach somehow.

“So..” She started, unsure. The tone in her voice intrigued the redhead, she knew her well enough to know when she was talking seriously.  
“Fang?.. What is it? I-is something wrong?” The younger girl stuttered, worried.  
“Nothing’s wrong silly.” The (former) warrior smiled fondly. “In fact.. that’s just it.” She began, finding the right way to say the words. She’d been practicing for days, but all that had gone out the window in the heat of the moment. Maybe it was better just to say it, how she felt, in the moment.  
“..That’s it.” She continued, smiling as if she’d become enlightened.  
“Nothing’s wrong.. ” The older girl knelt in front of the younger. Just like she had the first day they met.  
“Everything is just right.” She could feel her cheeks warm as she spoke, she felt Vanille’s confused gaze on her but she couldn’t look at her yet. All that remained of her composure would crumble if she did.  
“Everything’s finally just right. And.. and I want it to be this right forever. I know we always promised we’d be together forever anyway. But now, now we’re here in this new world, I kinda figured we could.. y’know make it official?”  
She found the courage to look up at the orange haired girl, trying to tell whether she had understood exactly what she was implying.  
“F-Fang~ Whaddya mean.. official?” Her face had confusion written all over it. 

The older girl sighed.  
You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?  
“I mean..” Her cheeks flushed bright red. “I love you-”  
“Well I know that of course!” Vanille interrupted. “Why you acting so weird about tellin’ me you love-”  
“Will ya let me finish?” Fang sighed as she put a finger to the younger girl’s lips, stopping the words coming from her mouth.  
“Just.. quiet. For two minutes? Please?”  
Vanille motioned a zip closing her lips and put a hand over the top too for good measure.  
She couldn’t help but chuckle as she tried to keep quiet.  
“I was thinking that..” Fang looked away from Vanille, almost afraid of her reaction.  
“.. maybe, we could get married?” Still afraid to look and gauge the reaction, she kept her eyes to the ground and began to ramble nervously.  
“I mean… we’ve always been as good as.. but things have always been there to get in the way.. y’know? Fal’cie, Anima, Ragnarok.. the end of the world.. that kinda thing. But now.. now everything’s peaceful, no more nasties... So I figured we had time-”  
Fang’s speech was cut short as suddenly she felt arms around her neck. The smaller girl had flung herself around the girl kneeling before her with such force that they both ended up lying in the grass.  
Fang lay on her back, pinned in place by the eager Vanille. She looked down on her tears beginning to roll down her face.  
“Does this mean yes?” The older girl grinned.  
Vanille nodded furiously.  
“‘Course it does idiot.” Tears streaming down her face.  
The brunette pulled the girl on top of her, wrapping her arms tightly around the familiar frame of the girl she’d hugged so many times. None quite so tightly as today.  
“You always were a crybaby.”


End file.
